


Friends with benefits

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: hot-shot





	Friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> hot-shot

Their kisses were hot. Their tongues fighting for dominance as Kara pushed Lena against the wall of her apartment, threating her best friend on many soft kisses in her neck. Lena was moaning in joy and lust. As Kara's hand went from Lena's back further down to her ass, she decided to switch tables, lifting the blonde up and puting her rough, but not to rough, on the dinner table. It didn't took her long to pull of the hoodie from Kara's body. Seeing her best friend naked body, it made Lena become even more exciting as she allready was. Kara took of her glasses, watching at her friend with a look of lust Lena dreamed about many times, but not even dared to ever experiece this for real. Untill now. With a small move of her hand, she undid the blonde of her bra, starting to kiss her way from Kara's neck to her breasts, making sure she give both of them equal attention. 

Feeling Lena's lipps on her bare body, leaving a trail of loving kisses, set the blonde allmost on fire. As Lena went down to her lower body, she grabbed her friend and pulled her over her on the table. One second later, she was lying on top of the ravenhaired. Lena understood where this was going, pulling her sweater over her head and undoing herself from her bra. Kara smiled at her friend as she slide her way down, opening the button of Lena's pants and stripped them off. She didn't even bother to take her underwear with it in the same move. Now the most powerfull woman of National City, was lying on Kara's dinner table, vulnerable and in full glory. 

Kara started to kiss her way up, from Lena's feet higher untill she reached the inside of her legs. She loved the taste of her friends skin, it tasted allmost sweet. How higher the blonde went, the louder she heared her friend panting. Lena felt how Kara began to smile against her skin. Just before she could wonder why, she felt Kara switching from kissing into licking. She licked her way higher, making small circles with the top of her tongue. As the blonde finaly reached her destination, a shock went trough her body. With a horny look she looked down, seeing the blonde licking her with small, fast movement. Her blonde hair felt over her face and it cost Lena a lot of effort to brush the golden hair aside, so she could look her friend in her face. As their eyes finaly meet, she knew from this moment on they weren't just friends anymore. 

Kara allways looked at Lena with joy and happiness. It was a look that Lena learned to appreciate within the following years. She didn't had lots of friends, not really at all actually. Because most of the people were affraid of her. If it was because of her name or her brother. But Kara, since the first day she stepped into her office with Clark, she didn't seem to care at all that she was a Luthor. No, Kara opened her heart to her from the very first moment. She wasn't sure how she should feel about that for a long time. But as time went on, the two women became closer and closer, she knew she didn't want to be friends with Kara. Not just friends at least. She realized she was in love with the blonde. And untill tonight, she didn't even know that Kara felt the same way.

A tingling sensation brought her right back to the real world. If you could call it the real world anyway, because Lena tought she was living a dream. She concentrated back on Kara, roughly grabbing her hair. She closed her eyes, starting to moan louder. "Oh God," she said. "I'm allmost there."

For Kara, this was reason to temper the pace and she started to lick even faster. The tingling feeling became stronger and a few seconds later she reached an orgasm that she never even thought it was posible. She had to try to not scream around the room. As her orgasm faided away after a few minutes, she straightened up. Kara looked up to her from between her legs, with a mischievous smile on her face. Lena gently gestured her to come up and as Kara obeyed, she kissed her friend gently. As Kara wanted to deepen their kiss, Lena playfully bite on the blondes lower lip. She looked Kara deeply in her eyes as she whispered. "Now it's my turn, Danvers."

Kara's cheeks turned pink as Lena hopped from the table, lifted Kara up and walked her to the sofa. As they reached it, she playfully pushed her on it. She pulled off the womans shorts before she lyed down next to her on the sofa. She watched Kara for a moment, allmost drowing in those beautifull blue eyes and playing with her blonde hair. 

"Are you sure, you want to go on with this?" she asked allmost uncertain.

Kara looked at her in suprise. "I believe I just proved myself over the last fifteen minutes, didn't I?" she asked.

It made Lena smile. She didn't know why she was uncertain so suddenly. She nodded and bend over to Kara to kiss her. They started slowly at first, but as she deepened the kiss, the fire was right back at track. Each kiss felt like a little explosion of joy and turned both women on. Lena's hands went gently over Kara's body, not dared to stop kissing her. Her fingertopps explored every inch of her friends body untill she reached her weak spott between her legs. She could feel the blonde was turned on. As her fingers found the right place between her legs, Kara started moaning between their kisses. This encouraged the ravenhaired to continue. Softly she explored further and it didn't take her long to found the blondes clit. Slowly she started to rubbing it, causing a even louder moan from Kara. Lena started slow, but as she found out Kara really liked wat she was doing, she decided to move faster. She felt Kara became even wetter and at some point, the blonde was not able anymore to enjoy Lena's hand between her legs and kissing her at the same time. She burried her head into Lena's neck as she enjoyed the movement between her legs. 

At some point, Lena noticed a few fingers that were reaching between her own legs. As she looked down at Kara, she saw her looking at her with a dark sparkle in her eyes. Lena answered by spreading her legs a little, so her lover could reach her destination even better. It didn't took Kara long either to find the right spot, starting to rub Lena's clit as well. The woman enjoying one other with their gentle touches. Neither of them even expected to be loved by the other in this kind of way. As Lena senced that Kara was about to come and she also didn't need too long at that point, she decided to end their love-adventure in style. She moved her hand from between Kara's legs. The blonde looked at her, allmost dissapointed but Lena just smiled at her. She changed her position on the couch, spreading her legs in such a way that her pussy was against Kara's. As they touched eachother, they both senced a tingle in their body. As Lena started to rub her pussy against Kara's and after a few seconds, Kara moved her lower body along the moves that her lover made, they just enjoyed the view of one another. 

As they both senced their orgasm coming, they moved even faster and a few minutes later they came. Lena as well as Kara never thought a orgasm like this was even possible. It was like an explosion of pure joy, lust and even frustration about the fact that they didn't play with eachother like this before. And they didn't know from eachother that this is what they wanted most for a long, long time.

After they calmed down, Kara crawled her way back to Lena, lying with her head against her shoulder and covering them with a blanket that she allways keeps in a little basket next to the tv. It stayed silent for the next few minutes, just enjoying each others presence before Kara finaly broke it.

"Wow," she whispered. "That was really, really wow."

Lena smiled, stroking the blondes hair gently. "I agree, darling," she whispered back. 

Then Kara turned her face to Lena's. A look of worry appeared in her eyes. "Sow... how do we go from here on?" she asked, allmost affraid of the answer she may receive.

Lena looked back, not quit understanding. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Kara started. "It is obvious that we aren't just friends anymore."

It went silent again untill Lena started to laugh.

"What?" Kara asked. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Darling," Lena started. "You are so smart, but at the same time just as silly." As she looked at Kara and noticed the blonde didn't understand what she ment, she went on. "Isn't it obvious?" As Kara still didn't answer, she cupped the blondes face in her hands. "I don't want to be just friends anymore, Kara," she said. "Because I am in love with you since the first day we met. And nothing will make me happier to spent the rest of my life with you. Sure, you will allways be my best friend. But I would like to lift our friendship to a higher level."

Finaly Kara understood. "So.. you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked with pinky cheeks.

"I do," Lena answered. "That means, if you want me to be your girlfriend as well."

Kara played with a strand of ravenblack hair while she was listening to her friend. Then she looked up to her. "Nothing would make me happier, but there is something you should know about me first," she started. "Only if you know the whole truth about me, we can be together. At least if you still want it then.

Lena knew what was coming up next. "Do you mean the fact that you are Supergirl?" she asked with a smirk.

Kara looked in suprise. "You knew?"

Lena shook her head. "Not untill you put down your glasses before. I mean really? That is your only cover?"

"You didn't reconize me, didn't you?" Kara smirked back. Then she looked more serious. "Are you okay with it? I am sorry that I kept it from you." 

Lena stroke the blondes cheek. "You don't have to be sorry," she whispered. "There is nothing to be sorry about. And it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I still want you to be my girlfriend."

Kara looked as like a burden fell from her shoulders. She kissed Lena gently. "I would love to be your girlfriend, because I love you too."


End file.
